Burning Star
by PuMpEd Up KiCkS kId
Summary: Stella Littlesea was completely head over heels for Embry Call that is before he cut his hair off and showed up at her door breaking things off without even looking in her eyes. Her world starts to plummet in the wrong direction as she is pulled into the world of the super natural. Embry might not just be the one she runs to anymore, there could be someone else to mend her heart.
1. Prolouge

**Hola, I'm starting another story! I won't let go Darling has some quirks to be worked out in the plot so I figured I should publish one that is figured out for the most part.**

**Extremely long Prolouge I'm sorry :|**

**Also important JACOB AND QUIL ARE NOT RELATED IN THIS STORY**

**Anyways I don't own any characters besides Stella all belongs too Stephanie Meyers :)**

* * *

"_Em, do you feel alright?" I asked my boyfriend after he rushed out of our dinner date we had been in. He had said he had felt ill and I had said we should've stayed home but he was a stubborn boy and had gone through with it anyways. I put the back of my hand to his forehead, he was burning up. "Babe, you're burning."_

"_I think I need to go home." He finally admitted to me, his normally warm brown eyes dull with illness and his cheeks ignited with feverish glow. I nodded to him, it was freezing out but despite that he still peeled off his jacket like it was hazardous. I went inside and slapped two twenties down from my purse to pay for the meal though I was the only one that had eaten. His appetite had increased in the past week and I wasn't sure why though I figured it was just him growing. His chest had broadened and he had a growth spurt and now I suppose he was either ill with the intense growing that his body couldn't take or he had picked up a virus. But this time around he had hardly touched his food and he loved spaghetti. _

"_C'mon we should get you home, you look awful." I told him as I stepped outside. He was shaking ever so slightly and despite the rosy color in his cheeks the rest of his normally naturally tanned skin was pallid. I put my hand on the small of his back and took his jacket from him before he could protest. He put his arm around my shoulder as I led him down the streets. We were in Port Angeles tonight, it was a bit far from home and I wasn't quite sure if Embry could drive, so I went ahead and offered. "I can drive; I promise I'll be careful."_

"_Alright. Go ahead, you need city training anyways." He answered slowly as I opened the door for him. He practically crawled in because it seemed these growth spurts made it hurt to move. I waited patiently though and once I was sure he was buckled I closed the door behind him. I was used to taking care of people because of my little brother Collin that I have taken care of multiple times while my parents have worked. I don't really think Embry wanted me to take care of him like I had one time when he caught the flu, I sat up all night making sure he took his medicine and he was comfortable, he said he didn't want me to have to take care of him but I wanted to. I loved him to pieces and we'd been together for a year and a half now and I liked him for countless years before that, probably going back to 3__rd__ grade. Plus I knew in my heart he kind of liked me taking care of him, the gentle smiles he would give me and the way he would play with my hair silently while he was lying in bed. "Just be careful, there's a lot more cars. You can't just go fast on these roads, you have to be patient."_

"_Okay, I will." I answered him walking around the car and opened the driver's side door slightly and slipped inside to avoid any cars going by hitting the door. So technically I couldn't drive. I mean I could, Embry had been teaching me for the past couple months while my dad was busy working, but legally I couldn't. Embry happened to be a few months older than me and is 16 while I'm still 15 until April 19__th__. I pulled out of the space into the traffic. _

_It took me nearly 30 minutes to maneuver my way out of the city and onto the highway. Embry was silent the whole time and despite him not being an incredibly talkative guy he always made conversation with me no matter what the subject. His head was leaned up against the window and I figured it was keeping him cool, I turned on the air conditioner in his truck as well even though it was only 25 degrees outside. I didn't know if he was asleep or not but I reached over and brushed some of his hair that was clinging to his face away. His lips curled slightly in a smile and I couldn't help but smile as well, he just made me so happy. _

"_Put both your hands on the wheel." He mumbled and I could hear in his voice he was tired, his eyes were closed as he spoke also indicated his sleepiness. I placed my hand back on the wheel like he had asked me too but watched him out of the corner of my eyes. He shifted it seemed rather uncomfortably by the look on his face, a small bump in the road jolted him forward and his eyes flew open. "Stella pull over."_

_I did as he said as it was serious because he almost always used his pet name for me 'Stellie' except when things were serious. He jumped out of the car before I had even stopped and I jumped out as well hearing the distinct sound of retching. I jogged over to him as he was doubled over holding his stomach as he got sick I rubbed his back lightly. He spit once and stood up straight, he almost looked worse than before and I felt awful about even going out. I should've made him stay home. I helped him climb back in the car and I went around to the driver's side once again._

"_Are you going to make it home?" I asked softly knowing we still had around twenty minutes until the Reservation. He nodded closing his eyes once more. I sped up to 75 miles not bothering about the 55 mile speed limit, it was late and there were no cops out and hardly any traffic. This part of Washington didn't particularly get a lot of visitors. I took the exit through Forks and nearly sighed in relief when I saw the sign for the reservation. Five minutes through town and I pulled up in the familiar drive way. "Your mother must be working late tonight she isn't home yet."_

"_Yeah probably." He agreed quietly opening his door. I climbed out of my side and went over to him putting my hand on the small of his back like I had did in the city and him putting his arm around my shoulder once again. He was awfully sick and it only seemed to be getting worse. I shivered slightly from the cold and the eerie feeling of being watched. I turned towards the dark forest seeing a slight amber glow in the bushes that seemed to be staring. I brushed it off as flashlight beams of someone taking a walk in the woods and looked back towards the house but I still couldn't fight the tingle on my spine that whatever it was, it was watching our movements rather intently. "What's the matter?"_

"_Oh nothing, let's just get you inside and out of the cold." I answered Embry making the last few movements up the stairs and inside the door. He must have felt me tense up while we were walking but I didn't need him to worry about me being as sick as he was, it was probably nothing anyways. I slipped off my shoes by the door as well did Embry and I put both our jackets on the coat rack. By the time I had gotten my scarf and mittens off as well he was peeling his shirt off and shuffling down the hallway towards his room. I followed after him; he stripped down to his boxer shorts and pulled on pajama pants before sliding into his bed. I kissed his cheek gently, "I'm just going to call my parents to let them know I'm going to be here. Do you need anything?"_

_He shook his head and I left the room heading towards the living room. His home was practically my second home by this point. I dialed my parents like I had said and my mother was rather understanding of the situation like she usually was, she trusted me which was a relief. My mother is sick and had been for a while now, doctor's aren't quite sure what but for the most part she's okay but she has her days too. I went into the kitchen and got a cold glass of water and in the linen closet I got a wash cloth that I soaked with cold water before ringing it out. I walked back down the hallway into his room he was already curled up in a ball and the comforter was on the floor and his soft snores were filling the room. I smiled uncontrollably he was just too cute. See when I was sick I looked like absolute crap but Embry still had gentleness to his features and was as cute as ever._

_I pulled his desk chair to the side of the bed; it was a bit uncomfortable but whatever. I dabbed the wash cloth on his clammy skin. There wasn't really a way for me to take his temperature while he was sleeping without waking him up which I really didn't want to. This was really the only time today he looked slightly peaceful. I yawned and sat back slightly it was going on 11 but I felt drained. It had been a long week at school and Embry and I had been bickering over the past few days. It was nothing serious but I think the growing pains were making him seriously irritated and he'd just go off at me for stupid little things. That's why we went out to eat tonight because it was a happier note but I guess some other time._

_I yawned again and could feel my eyelids start to close. He was asleep so I suppose I could sleep as well too…_

* * *

"_Stella get up." Embry's firm voice and him shaking me woke me from my slumber. I rubbed my eyes and opened them. I didn't know why he seemed so serious or even why he was out of bed which is the last place he should be. I reached out to push him back into bed but he flinched away, "Don't touch me."_

"_I guess you're feeling better….?" I asked slowly disregarding the snarky attitude. He didn't even respond just grabbed my wrists rather roughly and pulling me up from the chair. It was rougher than he ever handled me and I could feel tears prick at the back of my eyes from the newfound pain in my wrists but I pushed them back and glared at him. "Embry! What the hell is your problem?"_

"_Nothing you just need to go. You need to go right now." He told me. I didn't move an inch though just staring into his brown eyes. They were cold and still dull but they weren't the same as regular. This Embry honestly scared me slightly but more so he pissed me off. I placed my hands on my hips and he sighed loudly._

"_What? I was just trying to take care of you!" I defended myself stomping my foot slightly. So I acted like a little kid when I'm angry sue me. He let out a frustrated breath of air and walked right out of the room but I followed after him._

"_Yeah well guess what I don't need someone to take care of me!" He yelled and I flinched slightly. I scoffed at him, if he had only actually realized what kind of condition he was in last night maybe he would realize that in fact he did need someone to take care of him._

"_Is that so?" I questioned him. I wasn't usually one to raise my voice and held my ground but I was really starting to get frustrated with Embry. He was yelling at me every day it seemed now and I was actually doing him a favor this time around and he didn't even care. "I was just trying to help!"_

"_Well I don't want your help!" He growled at me and I could feel the tears prickle again but this time they came to the surface. He pulled open the front door and pointed outside. "I don't need it and it wasn't wanted at all. I can take care of myself just fine. Now get out."_

"_But Embry I-"_

"_Get out!" He cut me off, I flinched once again. It was a battle I couldn't fight, I just don't want to fight with him, he's my whole world and I don't understand how he can't see that. I trudged outside not even bothering to collect any articles of clothing, not even my shoes despite the ice, slush, and snow that covered the ground. I could hear the door slam shut behind me and I couldn't fathom in my head what I had done wrong. The tears were still in my eyes and one trickled down my cheek. I walked out to the main road of La Push, I didn't live far but I suppose no one really did I mean only a few thousand people lived here._

"_Hey! Stell!" I stopped walking even though a slight voice in the back of my head told me not to. Quil. He had grown up with us too and was one of Embry's best friends, we never really talked before Embry and I had gotten together but since then we had gotten pretty close. I turned as he jogged up to me, he was a sweet boy and I honestly was surprised he hasn't gotten a girl yet. He frowned as he got closer and I had forgotten that I probably look terrible right about now. "What's the matter?" _

"_It's….." I started looking down at my hands before rubbing the stray tear away angrily. I let out a small chuckle and shook my head before looking back at him, "Nothing. I'm fine." He raised an eyebrow and let out a laugh and I cringed slightly. Was I honestly that bad of a liar? What If I had allergies that made my eyes water? I mean most people don't get allergies in mid-January but still!_

"_Stella you aren't wearing shoes or a coat and it's 30 degrees out." He told me. I looked down at my bare feet and wiggled my toes that I'm pretty sure had gone numb at this point. I shrugged sheepishly and he sighed. "Now are you going to tell me what's wrong?"_

"_Embry and I just got in an argument." I told him looking down at the road again. I didn't really want to talk about it to be honest. I mean I hope it'll blow over but that had been the worst fight all week and I just didn't know what to do about it. _

"_And it made you cry?" He asked. I sniffled feeling tears come on again at the reminder and a few more slipped down my cheeks and I aggregately wiped them away, but Quil had happened to already seen them because he looked concerned. "Oh gosh Stell I didn't mean to make you cry again." I shook my head and gave him a smile through my tears._

"_No, no it's okay it's not your fault." I told him waving off his concerns, "It's just we've been fighting all week and I don't know what I've done. He kicked me out of his house this morning."_

"_Yeah, he's been a real ass lately." Quil remarked and I giggled slightly at his bluntness. He smiled at me, "There's that great smile. I'm pretty sure you're known for your smile on The Rez."_

"_No I'm not." I laughed my teeth chattering slightly as a wind past. He laughed as well pointing a finger at me like he was trying to prove it was true._

"_Nah, I hear it all the time. People just watch you smile and go 'damn that Stella Littlesea she has the best smile on the whole Reservation.' I swear it." He explained with a smile. I laughed again and shook my head while putting my hands in my pockets to try and heat them up. Quil noticed the coldness I was displaying and started to shrug off his jacket._

"_No Quil that really isn't necessary I-" I tried to say but he cut me off._

"_Stella my mom made me put on 4 layers and I feel like I'm dying. I'm more than happy to loan one to you." He told me peeling it off and wrapping it around my shoulders. It hung on me to my mid-thigh and the sleeves were way too long but it was warm. Before I could say anything he scooped me up. "Now let's get you out of the cold before those tears freeze on your face."_

"_Quil what are you doing?" I squealed hanging on to him for dear life. _

"_You can't walk home without shoes through the snow. Your toes already look like little blueberries I don't think you want to be toeless by the end of your journey." I laughed again because I knew he was right and I wanted to keep my toes. Quil always knew how to make me laugh, he was a great friend of mine behind Embry. This one time last year Embry had gotten detention for a week straight and my cousin Jake happened to be out of town so Quil and I hung out after school until Embry got out and we really got to know one another and it was nice because he wasn't the awkward friend for me of Embry's. We filled the rest of the way to my house with mindless chatter and when we got there he placed me down on the porch. We said our see ya laters and I headed inside and that's when the weight of the actual situation at hand weighed down on me._

_I sighed and headed upstairs to take a shower. It'll blow over soon enough, Embry and I could get through this I knew we could._

* * *

_It's had been five days before any sign of Embry actually showed up. He didn't even call me and I was seriously crying everyday which led my brother and dad away from me at all costs and my sweet, sweet mother dealing with my non-understandable sobs and bringing me cartons of Ben & Jerry's. Basically I had to drag myself out of bed this week just to go to school and I looked like absolute shit and avoided everybody when I did so. _

"_Stella! There's someone at the door for you!" Collin called up the stairs for me. I rolled myself off my bed and headed towards the door. _

"_Can't people see I'm in emotional turmoil." I shouted as I descended the stairs. Collin shrugged, he was only 13 and didn't really want to deal with my problems over his video games and whatever else 13 year old boys do with their time. I mean I was supposed to stay home with him, but to be frank I didn't really give a shit what he did as long as he didn't come home with any major injury. Collin headed into the den as I opened the door, "Look whoever you are I don't want- Embry?"_

_He looked completely different. He towered over my 5'2 frame now by at the very least a foot and he had muscles. I mean he had muscles before but now he had these defined lean muscles that defined the best aspects of his body. His hair was no longer to his shoulders but cut short so that the ends just barely curled around the bottom of his ears. He wasn't wearing a shirt despite the cold and wearing a pair of cargo shorts and sneakers. He wasn't looking up at me at all but was wringing his hands like he always did when he had something to say._

"_Stella I think we need to break up." He said firmly with a nod still not looking up. I went deaf for a second. If this was a joke it wasn't funny at all. But as the tension grew stronger between us and silence grew deeper I was starting to realize that it wasn't. I think my heart was breaking in my chest. I tried to talk but nothing could escape my mouth. My throat was starting to hurt with the oncoming tears. I just didn't understand what I had done wrong._

_He shook his head and rubbed his eyes that still didn't look at me before he let out a long sigh. He didn't say anything but turned a jogged off just leaving me there on the porch. I shook my head and backed up inside and then I crumpled._

_I shut the door and tried to use it to steady myself in my blinding sobs but I couldn't. I slid down the door and onto the floor curling into a ball. I didn't care if Collin could hear me, I didn't care if the whole world could hear me. I hurt, it was a physical pain in my chest._

_Embry had broken up with me and I didn't have any idea what to do._

* * *

**_Please R&R if you can! :)_**


	2. Chapter 1

**So I'm actually updating something in the afternoon not at 2 am... **

**Also I have decided these chapters are probably going to be long because this one is long as hell too...**

**Anyways, I do not own anyone but Stella who is my own character.**

**Also I'm say this now if anything seems like it moves from topic to topic quickly I think it's my ADD breaking through to my character. I get distracted okay and I'm sorry.**

**Please read and review if you can though Thank you!**

* * *

It's been exactly one week, 11 hours, and 15 minutes since Embry has dumped me. I know this because all I've done in this past week is lay in bed counting the hours as they tick by. I haven't cried since that day, neither have I eaten, left my house, or have slept for more than 45 minutes. I think this was worrying my family a lot more than my constant sobbing after the fight. I had no motivation to do anything and my parents haven't done anything about it yet and have let me miss a week of school. I mean I practically had missed half of January for school adding our break. I didn't even flinch when my door slammed open.

"Stella get your ass out of bed!" My dad yelled at me. I didn't move in the slightest nor did I even turn in his general direction. He had avoided me these past two weeks because when it came to me being an emotional wreck he'd rather not have to deal with it. I could hear the soft patter of my mom coming to join my father at my door, "I'm serious Stell, you're missing too much school and frankly I'm not having my teenage daughter fail in this household! Your brother Collin has had to get rides from me all this past week because you know he can't walk alone and you know full well it's the other direction of my work. I better-"

"Kevin shush, you have to use a gentle voice. You can't just yell-"

"No mom he's right." I cut her soft voice off pushing myself up from my mattress. I didn't want to at all but I think people were starting to get concerned I had died or something. I mean I haven't contacted any of my friends in this past week. I'm sure they don't even know I'm missing, they're probably having fun and being teenagers while I'm here sulking in my room. I rubbed my eyes and looked over to my ill mother who looked exhausted. She was frowning while my father was smirking like he had overcome some achievement. "I need to get back to school; I can't even imagine all the makeup work I have to do."

"Alright honey, it's your choice. I won't keep you from school." My mother agreed shutting the door so I could get dressed for the day. I could still hear them outside my door.

"See Connie a firm hand always works." My dad told her as their footsteps sounded through the hallway and down the stairs. I pulled on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that I'm pretty sure was Collin's but I didn't really care before applying deodorant. I grabbed my pull over sweatshirt I've had forever from our family trip to Disney Land. It went down to my mid-thigh since my parents wanted it to last, though I don't think I'm actually going to grow into an XXL sweatshirt when I wear a small sometimes medium now. I slipped on my moccasins and pulled my hair up into a bun before pulling my hood up. I grabbed my bag and hung it on one of my shoulders before stepping out of my room and down the stairs.

My family was situated in the kitchen like they always were in the morning. Collin sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal and mom was pouring dad a cup of coffee before he left for work. She wasn't dressed to go to work today, which was a grief counselor and I hardly think patients would like if she showed up in Pajamas. It must've been one of her off days, she usually spent them cooped up in bed after we left but sometimes she cleaned if she felt better as the day went on. Sometimes on these days I could hardly look at her because it made the situation so much more real and it hurt. She had lost a lot of weight and her once thick, dark hair was thinning. Her old silky russet skin was pale and her eyes were always tired looking and I couldn't help but notice the slight shake in her hands nowadays. Despite this she was still as beautiful as ever and to say I wished countless times I inherited her genes completely is an understatement. I gave my father a half-hearted hug before he walked out the door and grabbed an apple from the dish on the counter.

"C'mon Collin we got to get going." I told my little brother before taking a bite of my apple. It tasted alright but it was almost hard to swallow it, like my body didn't want food. But I ate it anyways so my mom didn't have to worry about me. Collin put his bowl in the sink and grabbed his back pack following after me towards the door. "See you later ma!"

We walked outside and a chilly breeze cut through my sweatshirt almost immediately, I put my hands in the pocket on the front and pulled my arms closer to my torso to retain what heat I could. I honestly couldn't wait until summer. It rained every day but at least it was _warm._ A puff of white steam escaped my mouth as I sighed. I remembered when I was little I used to pretend I was smoking a cigarette and the old neighbor lady told my parents I actually was despite me being 8 at the time. The faint memory brought a ghost of a smile to my lips. I wasn't in the mood to smile. I wasn't really in the mood to do anything.

"Stell you look like hell. See what I did there?" Collin asked with a slight smirk. He was such an idiot sometimes I could hardly stand it. But then again I guess that's just little brothers in general.

"Yes I did, and don't say that word." I smacked him on the arm and he stepped to the side out of my reach rubbing his arm with a slight pout.

"I was just saying, gosh." He muttered staring at the ground. I sighed again pinching the bridge of my nose. I had been walking with my brother for years to go to school since I was forced to by my parents to watch after him and he never ceased to annoy me each and every morning. Even when I can drive I'll still have to drive him to and from school but at least that was hell of a lot faster.

"Please tell me why I have to walk with you little twerp every morning?" I asked looking towards the sky. I pulled out my hands and waved them around as if signaling someone in the heavens above of my issues, "What have I done wrong to deserve this?"

"_Little? _You must forget I am 13 and the same height as you. I_ hardly_ think you can call me little." He told me crossing his arms over his chest with a smug look totally ignoring my dramatic pleads to whatever holy figure was up there. I stopped waving my hands and looked at him from the corner of my eyes.

"Collin I'm 5'2 and stopped growing when I was eleven. So big achievement you have there, you're as tall as an eleven year old girl." I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. The smug look dropped and he pouted once more as I chuckled at him.

"You just have to crush my ego don't you?" He asked with a forlorn expression on his face. I nodded a smug smile coming to my face. Collin could always push my buttons but I could always push his right back and that never failed to give me some pride despite the current situation. He looked at me again a different look crossing his face. He almost looked…..lost, "Stell can I ask you a question?"

"Sure thing Cauliflower." I had made up this nickname for him when we were younger. He only let me use now when we were either alone, in the privacy of our own home, or strictly around family otherwise he would yell. I mean I couldn't help it, I made the nickname when I was 6 and have been using it ever since. He looked back down at the street seeming to pick words from the concrete of the road before looking back at me.

"Do you think mom will be okay?" He asked softly. I stopped walking as did he and I turned to him. So he had noticed the changes in mom as well. It was my responsibility as the older sibling to assure him of things like this though I think I needed assuring on this one as well. I honestly didn't know and that hurt, no one knew. I gave him a small smile before pulling him into a comforting hug because he obviously was upset by this. I pulled away leaving both of my hands on either of his shoulders and nodded.

"Of course she will. She's strong lady I mean she has to deal with us every day." He laughed slightly at my words and I smiled at him. "Plus not only that but she's _our _mom. She can do anything and I think she's proved that on multiple occasions. I'm sure she'll be better in no time. Now c'mon because we're seriously going to be late if we just keep standing here."

We started to walk again as I thought over what I had said trying to figure out how I could possibly have told that to my brother when I wasn't so sure about it myself. We picked up our pace as the building came into view, I was in the 10th grade when Collin was just in the 7th. Middle school and High School were combined because of the lack of students that actually attended we didn't need two buildings. I could feel my heart feeling heavier and heavier as it drew closer, I didn't want to be here at all. Embry was going to be here and I don't think I could bear to look at him. I let out a sigh as we walked up the steps and inside the doors, this is where Collin and I went different ways.

"See you later Twerp." I told him. He waved and walked towards the middle school wing of the building while I headed toward the High school wing. I looked at the clock on the wall, I guess we weren't in such a hurry because there was still fifteen minutes before the bell even rang. I headed towards my locker, maybe if I pretended to rummage around for the next 10 minutes no one would notice me. I just wanted to go through this day without talking; I just wasn't in the mood. I didn't really want to socialize in any way but I knew I'd probably have to in the end. I hadn't even been there for 2 minutes before I hear my name.

"Stell you look like sh- ow! I mean you don't look okay." I had to suppress a groan as my plan didn't work whatsoever. I shut the door and stared at it for a second before turning to look at Quil who was rubbing his arm and my cousin Jake who must've whacked him.

"Gee thanks Quil every girl adores hearing that." I muttered rolling my eyes. I didn't care if I looked terrible it's how I felt so shouldn't how I look reflect that?

"That's not what I meant- I didn't- You're a pretty- uh…" He trailed off scratching the back of his neck after realizing both Jake and I were giving him looks. "Um so anyways did you get the flu or something?"

"No, I didn't." I replied honestly but not expanding further on the subject. I didn't want to talk about it, it was too fresh of a wound.

"Oh?" Jake asked lifting an eyebrow. Did he already hear different? Had Embry told people? I could feel a sensation of worry crawl up my spine. "Because Aunt Connie told my dad and me that you've been sick and I wasn't allowed over because you were contagious. I thought Embry would've been waiting on you hand and foot but he was out last week too so he must've been sick too." I could've almost laugh at my mother's falsehood before Embry was brought up. So he had been out too?

"Well I wasn't sick. Embry and I broke up." I told them looking at the ground. They were Embry's best friends and they didn't even know what happened. It must not have been tough on him as it was on me I mean he wouldn't even look me in the eye when he did it. "As for why he hasn't been here I have no idea. He's the one who broke it off with me."

"That guy has been such an ass lately!" Quil exclaimed and I looked back up at him. I looked to Jake and he nodded as well. "He's been hanging out with different people and hasn't talked to us at all. I've seen him around the Reservation and he acts like he doesn't even know who I am."

"Yeah, same with me." Jake agreed with a shrug. "Maybe something's going on. Maybe he doesn't want us to know about it."

"Well whatever it is I hope he gets over it soon." I sighed glancing at the clock, still five minutes but I didn't want to talk anymore. Plus I would be talking to them at lunch as well as a few others so it's not like I couldn't later. "Well I have to get to math, I'll see you guys later on I suppose."

I walked into math and Mrs. Smithfield looked up from her desk at me squinting her beady eyes. She didn't like me and everyone in the class knew that, she must've been celebrating last week when I was out. I took my seat in the second to last row and pulled out my notebook. I heard a sigh from the seat next to me. It was a boy that had moved here a few months ago but my mind couldn't remember the name. He was from off the Reservation, it was easy to tell by his pale skin and light brownish hair. But on the other hand he had the dark eyes of a Quileute and I could vaguely remember him answering the nosey kids in the class that his father had been from La Push but his mother was from some state in the East. He smiled when he noticed my staring and I looked away.

"Why'd you come back? She was being so nice without you here!" He said jokingly with a laugh. Being the idiot though I responded like I hadn't known it was a joke at all.

"Sorry." I mumbled still not looking him in the eye. I was never really one to be shy around people but I suppose Embry not even being able to look at me when he broke things off kind of hurt my confidence.

"It's whatever." His smile I could see from the corner of my eye never faltered despite my oppressive attitude, "I kind of missed sitting next to the prettiest girl here."

"I have a boy- nevermind." I caught myself before letting it spill out. I gave him a tiny forced smile, "But thank you though I'm sure there are plenty of girls much prettier than me."

"Ms. Littlesea! It's only your first week back and you're already disrupting the class!" Mrs. Smithfield snapped at me though as far as I'm aware the rest of the class had been talking as well. She pointed a finger at me and squinted her eyes again, "Get it together or a detention for you."

"Yes miss." I sighed putting my head down. I didn't pay attention throughout the class; frankly I didn't want to do anything. I just scribbled through my notebook until the bell rang. As I went to leave I actually had to stop at Mrs. Smithfield's desk for the assignments I had missed. She handed them over with a little pink detention slip on the top, I picked it off. "What's this for?"

"For those meaningless doodles. I've been a teacher for 20 years you don't think I know when students doodle and goof off during my lesson?" She questioned me. I stood there without a sound and she sighed pulling her glasses down her nose slightly. "I don't know what happened in this past week nor do I want you to have to explain why because that is your personal business. However, it must not interfere with your school work."

"Yes ma'am." I said softly with a nod before leaving the room rather quickly. I crumpled up the stupid little piece of paper and threw it as hard as I could down the hallway not caring if it hit someone. I wanted to scream. Nothing was going right for me and I didn't understand why. Had I done something to get bad karma?

I went through the next 4 classes pretty smoothly to my surprise and I wasn't particularly looking forward to lunch. I walked towards my usual table and sat in my usual seat and avoided the stares that everyone was giving me. Jacob, Quil, formerly Embry, my friend Elizabeth and Riley all sat here regularly and one more girl who was friends with Riley sat here as well, I think her name was Alyssa but I wasn't completely sure since she only really talked to Riley. I looked up and gave a smile.

"Hey guys," I said softly, "how's it going?"

"You act so casual!" Elizabeth exclaimed and I raised an eyebrow. She motioned towards Jake, "Jake told us about you and Embry, sorry Stella I knew he meant a lot to you." I waved her off with a shake of my head.

"Please," I sighed with a smirk, I decided as this day went on I was getting better and better at hiding my true emotions, "I think I'm more concerned about how mad my dad's going to be about my detention."

"Well that's a relief, he joined the _gang."_ Riley almost whispered as if Embry could hear us. I followed her line of vision to across the lunch room. Everyone knew who the _gang_ was. It was this group of dare I say gorgeous guys in our grade that everyone was pretty sure shot steroids into their systems every day. It actually started with this one senior last year I think his name was Sam or something like that who went missing for 2 weeks and when he came back he was 6 foot 7 and completely jacked. Then it went with Jared Cameron who was in my science class last year, he was out sick for a few days and came back over 6 feet though not quite as large as Sam and insane muscles too. Then lastly Paul Lahote who was known as the class hot head since he seemed to just get mad at everyone at least once but it was strange when he left his rowdy friend group and started hanging around Jared and Sam. He was bigger than Jared but smaller than Sam and honestly the scariest one there. A girl, Kim also hung around since even though she was rather shy Jared had taken an insane interest with her and you could definitely see it in his eyes when he looked at her.

They pretty much kept to their group, obviously Sam graduated last year but I still saw them all around. They all walked around without shirts which everyone thought was weird especially when the weather starts to get colder. I noticed Embry and my throat hurt slightly. He looked different, not sick anymore but a sense of fear played in his dark eyes. His growth spurt went wild in the last week and he stood over 6 feet now as well. His muscles were lean but very defined. He looked positively perfect without me and I just looked like shit.

"Maybe that's what he was trying to hide." Jacob remarked taking a bite of his sandwich, "Maybe he goes down to the cliffs when it gets dark and shoots some steroids with those Jack asses."

"Don't call them that!" I told him sharply. Jake and Quill both looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Ok…..." Jake said slowly staring at me, "I didn't think you'd stand up for the guy who broke up with you for no reason."

"Look I wasn't standing up for him. It's just impolite to call them that." I explained to him starting to grow annoyed. "Plus I didn't tell you if it was for a reason or not so don't just assume things."

"Calm down Stell." Quill said softly, I looked over to him. Honestly how anyone on this earth could be any more innocent looking than him I just don't know what I would do. "I don't see why you're getting so worked up over this. As far as we're concerned the guy is with a new group and no one knows why."

"I'm sorry." I mumbled rubbing my eyes slightly, "It's just been a really long day and I still have detention. I just want to go home is all."

"Yeah just leave the girl alone about it." Elizabeth chimed in, I gave her a small but grateful smile, "Now how about we change the subject."

The rest of lunch was spent talking about Riley babysitting this kid who got his head stuck in the railing 3 times in one night. But even then I couldn't stop little peaks over to where Embry was sitting, he was laughing, that laugh that I couldn't help but smile at. _He looked happy without me. _It hurt to admit it but it was true. I guess he just wasn't into me anymore.

The rest of the day was spent with surprise a little more moping on my part. After seeing Embry so happy without me around just made me realize that even though he still meant the world to me, I was just seen as another girl. Maybe this was a good thing though because maybe after I get over it maybe we could still be friends. Maybe I wouldn't have to lose him after all.

The two hours spent in detention were horrifically painful. I had to call my dad beforehand and he yelled at me quite a lot actually. I know he's been stressing a lot lately since mom has been having more and more bad days and he has to support us on his own and I guess I should've just been a better daughter and done my school work. Then I had to call Collin to make sure he'd be able to get home without me and he was actually going to our neighbor's house with his friend so he'd be fine. Then I had to just sit there in class just me and Mrs. Smithfield. I didn't pull out one sheet of makeup work just to spite her. She put me in here, I wasn't going to sit here and do school work for 2 extra hours than regular school when I could be at home.

Once I had gotten out I seriously almost ran out of the school. No one was outside which I suspected since they were already at home probably watching T.V or I suppose anything better. It was freezing outside and already getting dark since it was still winter. I headed in the direction of the convenience store just down the road, I knew I couldn't get home without some hot chocolate or something. Despite this I slowed my pace as I got closer. Embry's mom worked here which possibly means he could be here and personally I didn't particularly want to see him. I shrugged to myself and headed inside I wanted some damn hot chocolate and I was going to get it.

"Stella!" I turned to Tiffany, Embry's mom, as I walked in. She always was warm and welcoming to me. "I thought I'd never see you again! I heard about you and Embry, I'm sorry about that hun. But remember I'm always here if you need me!"

"Thank you." I said softly with a nod before heading down one of the aisles towards the hot chocolate machine. I paid no mind to the ringing above the door as more people walked in. I turned and nearly walked into someone, "I'm sorry I wasn't looking…" Then it hit me, the familiar scent and the lines of his chest I knew so well. My eyes stung in the back but I held it back, not here. I haven't cried since he broke up with me and I'm sure as hell not doing it right in front of him. I collected myself inwardly, "Hey Embry."

He just stood there looking down at me. I mean there was always a considerable height difference between us considering my height but now he towered over me by at least a foot. His mouth was open slightly and he closed it like he was going to say something but it only opened again. I couldn't explain why this made me angry but it did, I was actually making the effort to say something and he was staring at me like I had grown a third eye. What was it now? Was actually looking in my eyes too much for him?

"You know what Embry! I know we broke up but most people actually say hello." I scoffed at him seeming to break him out of whatever trance he was in, he looked confused. "It's this funny thing called being friendly."

"Yeah Embry be friendly." Jared said tightly appearing at his side and grabbing onto one of his arms. Paul also appeared on the other side grabbing the other arm. "Now so sorry about our friend but we really must be going."

They dragged him out of there so fast I'm surprised his sneakers didn't wear down on the floor, but all the way he was still staring at me. I felt very conscious, was there something the matter with me? I paid for the hot chocolate and talked to Tiffany half-heartedly for a few minutes before leaving the store and venturing out into the cold once more. I picked up my pace as I heard a howl in the distance, an animal attack had killed someone earlier this year and personally I didn't want to be the next chew toy to whatever else was out there.

I took a deep breath as I approached my home. Dad was going to be ballistic and I was probably going to get grounded. Woo hoo.


End file.
